Amor Prohibido A Niley Story
by Jahtnia xD
Summary: Miley y Nick. lean la intro... good story!
1. Introduccion

Introducción:

Miley es hija del político Billy Ray Cyrus quien quiere que se case con el hijo de otro político llamado Philip.

Nick es hijo de un contador, tienen dinero pero no tanto como el papa de Miley.

La mama de Miley murió en un accidente cuando iba a África a ayudar a los pobres, después de eso, su papa se volvió tacaño y muy estricto.

Nick y Miley se conocieron en un campamento de verano cuando tenían 17,desde entonces han sido novios en secreto.


	2. La ventana

**Amor Prohibido**

Capitulo Uno: La ventana

Todo estaba tranquilo, Miley estaba en su cuarto esperando… esperando a que el aparezca.

Derepente la ventana se abre. "No esperaba que aparecieras por la ventana," Miley dijo con la voz muy baja. "No puedo entrar por la puerta, y tú lo sabes," el dijo y luego se sentó en el sofá.

"Lo sé, ellos te matarían si te ven por aquí," dijo Miley y se sentó junto a él. "No lo entiendo, cual es el gran problema que ellos tienen conmigo?" Dijo enojado "Shh! Ellos te pueden escuchar!" Miley dijo tapándole la boca. Después, le dio un beso para calmarlo.

"Mira Nick ellos no lo pueden entender pero tú y yo sabemos lo que sentimos, entonces no necesitamos más," y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad.

"Te lo prometo Miles, en cuanto bajen la guardia vendré por ti y no vamos a volver a este lugar, pero por ahora me tengo que ir, ya casi son las doce y toca su ronda así que nos vemos mañana." le dio un beso y camino hacia la ventana pero antes de irse le aseguro "Te lo prometo" y se fue.

"Espero que este hablando en serio, no resistiría otro día mas aquí, además no me quiero casar con Philip, es demasiado presumido para mí." y Miley se acostó en su gran cama con sabanas de seda.

La puerta se abrió, era el guardaespaldas, reviso cada una de las 3 puertas, incluso debajo de la cama y se fue.

Miley simplemente cerró los ojos.

Al despertar, Miley se ducho en su baño de mármol beige claro. Luego, todavía en toalla, se dirigió a su cuarto de closet. Se puso un vestido rosa que le había regalado su madre. Todavía la recordaba con toda claridad. "Ojala ella estuviera aquí, ella me entendería," y bajo al comedor.

Ahí se encontró con una sorpresa.

Philip estaba ahí, esperándola con su traje azul oscuro y su sonrisa torcida, con la que no convencía a nadie.

"Miley cariño, he venido para llevarte de paseo por el pueblo," Philip dijo con la palabra COMPRAS escrita en su frente. "Se llama ciudad tonto," Miley pensó, pero no tuvo opción. "Claro Philip, pero debo desayunar primero."


	3. Philip

Capitulo Dos: Philip

Mientras tanto en casa de Nick…

"Frankie por favor despierta a tu padre, ya es hora de que vaya al trabajo," Dijo Denisse al pequeño niño de nueve años.

"Claro mama, también despierto a mis hermanos?," pregunto el niño con un tono burlón.

"Si Frankie, te lo agradezco."

El niño entro en la habitación de sus padres con un gesto de flojera y despertó a su padre. Camino hacia el cuarto de sus dos primeros hermanos mayores: Joe y Kevin, decidió que era hora de la venganza.

Salto encima de ellos gritando "Ya son las nueve!!!!! Levántense flojos!!!!"

Luego corrió a esconderse en el cuarto que compartía con Nick.

Joe se levanto y fue tras el "Ven acá niño, cuando te atrape sentirás mi furia!!"grito a todo volumen pero la puerta del cuarto ya estaba cerrada. "Déjalo Joe, es solo un niño," le dijo su hermano tratando de calmarlo.

"Nick, debes acompañar a tu padre hoy, necesita ayuda con unas cosas." grito su madre desde la cocina.

"Está bien mama," su voz sonaba caída mientras sus hermanos se burlaban.

Listos para irse de casa de Miley:

"Miley amor apurad, nuestro carruaje nos espera," Philip dijo con su idioma de diplomático antiguo.

"Si Philip," Miley replico

Salieron hacia su limusina a la que Philip llamaba carruaje. Recorrieron algunas calles para llegar a la calle de la moda. Se bajaron del coche y continuaron caminando. "Mi vida debemos escoger tu vestido para la boda," Philip anuncio. "No creo que este sea el mejor momento para eso," Miley respondió tratando de safarse. Cuando ocurrió… Unos papeles salieron volando y Philip cayó al piso.

"Que te pasa plebeyo, que no te das cuenta de que la realeza está pasando??" Philip grito haciendo un drama.

Miley no pudo creer con quien se vino a topar en ese momento.

"Lo siento mucho, no se por donde tiene mi hijo la cabeza, le juro que no volverá a pasar." dijo el hombre levantando a su hijo.

"No hay problema, mi novio no sabe por dónde camina," Miley dijo y le ayudo a recoger sus papeles

"Querida por favor, no le ayudes a los plebeyos! Que van a decir los demás de la realeza de nosotros?"

"Sabes que Philip, ya me tienes harta! No somos de la realeza, no debemos tratar a la gente así y nosotros no tenemos nada en común así que la boda se cancela!" Miley grito, le guiño un ojo a Nick, se subió al coche y se fue.

Se encerró en su cuarto hasta que volvió la noche, entonces todo se volvió tranquilo de nuevo, ella sabía que el vendría.

La ventana se abrió y una sombra entro en la habitación, "Nick, lamento lo de Philip, es un tonto que cree que estamos en el siglo 19," dijo Miley apenada y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, los labios de Nick ya estaban en los de Miley.

"No te preocupes Miles, falta poco tiempo, solo espera, el tiempo llegara antes de lo que crees."

"Por hoy te puedes quedar, pedí estrictamente que no hicieran la ronda de hoy," Miley dijo con un bostezo y se metió a la cama.

"Solo por hoy, y solo por ti," y Nick se metió también. Espero a que Miley se durmiera y se fue. Todo quedo tranquilo.


	4. La Ira

Capitulo Tres: La ira

"Nick?" dijo Miley aun adormilada "Mmm…… se fue, creo que no me hizo mucho caso…" ella pensó.

"Miley! Despierta cariño tenemos que hablar" Le dijo su papa desde el corredor.

Miley rápido agarro su toalla y se metió a la ducha. Se puso un jumper negro con una blusa blanca y sandalias. No tenia que usar vestido, ya que no se va a casar con Philip. Al menos eso era lo que creía ella.

"Ya estoy aquí papa," "Que sucede?" Pregunto Miley. "Hija tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que paso ayer, tu y yo sabemos que lo que hiciste no está bien." Dijo Billy seriamente. "Pero papa, Philip estaba maltratando a un señor con su hijo!" Miley dijo. "Eran ricos?" pregunto Billy con poco interés. "No pero…" antes de que Miley pudiera contestar, Billy interrumpió "Entonces no hay ningún problema," "Si ese señor hubiera sido rico, sería otra cosa" pero Miley se defendió "Eres igual que Philip, todavía crees que vivimos en el siglo 19!" Miley contesto enojada. "Es justamente por eso que no me quiero casar con él, no tenemos nada en común!""Yo no maltrato a los que no son ricos!" "La verdad me da igual si tienen dinero o no, lo que a mí me importa es como son por dentro!"dijo levantándose del sofá. "Eres igual que tu madre, ella era buena con todos y eso fue lo que la mato, ser bueno con la gente pobre!" Dijo casi a gritos.

"Genial, prefiero que me maten a ser mala con todos los que no tienen dinero." "Y que bueno que Nick y yo nos vamos a ir para no regresar!" Grito Miley y se fue corriendo.

"Que se va a ir con Nick? Pues no si lo puedo evitar!" Pensó Billy.

Miley empezó a hacer sus maletas con toda su ropa, cosas y algo de dinero. Llamo por teléfono a Nick. "Bueno?" contesto Joe "Hola Joe, habla Miley me puedes pasar a Nick? Dile que es urgente." "Claro, NICK!!! HABLA MILEY, DICE QUE ES URGENTE!!!" Desde el otro lado del teléfono Miley escucho su voz favorita decir "No puedes ser más discreto Joe?" "Hola Miles que sucede?" "El plan de Nos vamos a ir de aquí debe suceder ya, mi papa quiere que me case con Philip por la fuerza y le dije que tu y yo nos íbamos a ir de aquí y nunca regresaremos." "Wow Miley, es muy pronto no lo crees?" " Créeme que no, ya lo dije y no me puedo retractar ahora por favor ven a la misma hora de siempre, pero esta vez listo para irte, y yo me iré contigo." le ordeno Miley "Esta bien solo le diré a mis padres, creo que ya les dije pero ahora lo diré más enserio." "Adiós Nick, nos vemos." "Adiós Miles." Colgaron.


	5. Huir

Capitulo cuatro: Huir

La tranquilidad se había ido. Billy había puesto guardaespaldas alrededor del cuarto de Miley y en su ventana. Nadie podía entrar ni salir sin que los guardias lo vieran. Eso hacia mas difícil su escape.

Casa de Nick…

"Nick puedes contestar el teléfono por favor, estoy algo ocupada."Grito Denisse desde la cocina. "Claro mama" Dijo Nick corriendo hacia el teléfono. "Bueno?" "Nick, el plan tuvo algunas complicaciones," "Mi papa puso seguridad en todos las entradas posibles a mi cuarto." Dijo Miley con preocupación. "No te angusties Miley, en el momento que me dijiste que tu padre ya sabe, me lo supuse, hice un plan con mis hermanos y seguramente va a funcionar." Nick le dijo el plan a Miley y lo pusieron en marcha…

Volviendo a casa de Miley…

EL timbre sonó.

Kevin disfrazado de diplomático, primo lejano de Miley apareció en la puerta.

"Carson!!" grito Miley desde las escaleras. "Carson?" pregunto su papa con ganas de una explicación. "No te dije? Es el hijo de mi tía Lilian, lo acaba de encontrar! La pobre no sabía que lo tenía!" "Me hablo ayer, dijo que vendría pero como sucedió todo ese dilema, no pude decírtelo, lo siento." Dijo 'apenada' "Oh, entonces bienvenido a la familia Cyrus, Carson." "Gracias tío," dijo 'Carson'.

"Papi, puedo llevar a Carson a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?" Pregunto Miley con la mejor cara de perrito que pudo hacer.

"Claro, solo que mi amigo Robert los tendrá que acompañar." dicto Billy.

"No podemos ir solos?" Replico Miley "Ya somos mayores, creo que nos podemos cuidar solos no?" "Lo siento hija, así debe de ser," "Pero…" "No se preocupe tío, iremos con Robert." dijo Carson interrumpiendo a Miley. "Ves hija, el si comprende los motivos," dijo Billy con orgullo.

"Iremos con Robert???" pregunto Miley. "Si," afirmo Carson golpeando a Miley con el codo un poco. "Ouch!, claro que si iremos con Robert."

"Solo déjame ir por mi bolsa Carson," y Miley se fue a su habitación.

Ahí se encontró con alguien con quien no se esperaba encontrar. "Joe, que rayos estás haciendo en mi habitación??" pregunto ella.

"Como yo soy el más fuerte de los tres, obviamente yo tuve que hacerme pasar por un guardaespaldas y dije que iba a dar una ronda," "Y claro a bajar tu… tus maletas, por cierto por qué tantas? Todas están pesadísimas!"

"Yo creí que tú eras el más fuerte de los tres. Unas cuantas maletas no son nada para ti… O si?" dijo Miley en tono burlón.

"Pero son seis!!!" Joe se quejo haciendo caras.

"Las bajare y las pondré en el auto de papa, donde Kevin y Nick te están esperando.

"Está bien, entonces solo bajare." dijo Miley. Cuando cerró la puerta se escucharon unas risitas. "Espero que no se esté burlando de mi," Joe pensó, pero luego siguió bajando las maletas.


	6. En el Camino

Capitulo Cinco: En el Camino

Miley subió al auto.

Dentro de él se encontraban Kevin, Joe, y Nick. Salieron a toda prisa de la mansión Cyrus hacia el aeropuerto. "Al aeropuerto?" pregunto Nick.

"Si, al aeropuerto compre boletos de primera clase hacia Londres, lo más lejos de este lugar." "Wow, está lejos," dijo Nick

"No te preocupes Nick, todo va a salir bien," Miley dijo plantándole un gran beso en sus labios.

"Por favor, no queremos ver eso!" Interrumpió Joe, mientras hacía sonidos como si estuviera vomitando. "Si, guárdenlo para Londres!" concordó Kevin.

Miley abrazo a Nick y le susurro al oído "Apuesto a que ellos hacen cosas peores,"

"Créeme, los he pescado varias veces, pero lo dejaremos así." Nick contesto.

"Pero que vamos a hacer con Robert?" Pregunto Miley angustiada.

"Ha, Robert es amigo nuestro y sabe todo lo del dilema y el plan." Contesto Kevin.

"Entonces está de nuestro lado?" Miley dijo volteando hacia atrás. "Claro, sino, no hubiera dicho que no hay problema de que el nos acompañara. Dijo Kevin mirando a Miley como quien mira a un ingenuo.

"Genial así tenemos menos complicaciones," dijo Miley aliviada. "Después de todo, el plan no salió tan mal." "Excepto porque Joe cargo mis maletas, no pudieron escoger a alguien más fuerte??" se burlo Miley mirando a Joe con una sonrisa burlona.

"Lo siento Miles, no pudimos encontrar a alguien mejor, el era nuestra única opción." le siguió Nick. "Si Miley, ya no quedaba nadie más, perdona nuestra… su incompetencia." dijo Kevin contribuyendo a su chiste.

"Oigan, si no fuera por mí, sus maletas seguirían allá arriba, no??" se defendió Joe.

"Está bien, tienes razón, sin ti mis maletas seguirían en mi habitación," dijo Miley dándole un abrazo a Joe. El se sonrojo.

"OK, basta, recuerda que yo soy su novio Joe." Dijo Nick separándolos y empujando a Joe.

"Está bien, dejen de pelear, ya llegamos al aeropuerto." dijo Kevin a los demás.

Se bajaron del auto, bajaron las grandes maletas de Miley, y entraron al aeropuerto.

"Los voy a extrañar muchísimo" dijo Miley, sus ojos empezaban a tener lagrimas, ella odiaba las despedidas. Ella abrazo a Kevin, "Adiós Kev, no dejes que Joe haga tonterías" dijo Miley.

Después abrazo a Joe, "Sigue levantándole el animo a todos!"

Nick abrazo a sus hermanos y se despidió. "Chicos, visítenos seguido. Lo prometen?"

"Claro que los visitaremos, es obvio!" afirmaron.

Después de su despedida, Miley y Nick subieron al avión… Luego, despegaron.


	7. El Vuelo

Capitulo Seis: El Vuelo

"Esto es emocionante Nick, te imaginas? Vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos cuando queramos!" dijo Miley apretujando a Nick y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Si, no va a haber nadie que nos impida querernos" dijo Nick abrazándola.

Eran las 10:00 P.m. El vuelo iba bien hasta que…

"Que sucede?" pregunto Nick.

"Mi papa me ha estado llamando unas 20 veces." le respondió Miley."Seguramente ya se preocupo, creo que le llamare."

"Miley Ray Cyrus donde rayos estas?!"

"Tranquilo, estoy bien, pero te advierto una cosa papa, ya no voy a volver, no me intentes localizar." Dijo Miley, después colgó y apago su teléfono.

"No importa, tu sigue pensando en Londres." dijo Nick envolviéndola con un cálido abrazo, ese abrazo que Miley adoraba.

De pronto, el avión empezó a sacudirse, Miley abrazo a Nick con todas sus fuerzas, el era su protección.

Pero no era lo suficiente, el avión estaba dentro de una tormenta. Una tormenta tan fuerte que rompió una turbina. El avión comenzó a descender de una manera muy brusca. Era inevitable, el avión iba a chocar, no tenían idea de donde, pero sabían que lo haría.

Se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

"Te amo Nick, te amo como nunca he amado a una persona!"

"Miley perdóname por meterle en todo esto. Es mi culpa, nunca te debí decir que nos fuéramos. Pero aun así no me arrepiento porque si morimos aquí, se que moriré con la persona que más amo en todo el universo."

"No digas eso, es claro que vamos a sobrevivir, dudo que Dios quiera que nos separemos tan jóvenes." dijo Miley apretando a Nick con más fuerza.

Se bajaron al suelo del avión y movieron el asiento de delante de modo que quedara cubriéndolos. Aun abrazados Miley y Nick se besaron con toda la intensidad que les quedaba.

Ese beso nunca lo podrían olvidar, pasara lo que pasara, ese beso fue el mejor de todos.


	8. Perdidos

Capitulo Siete: Perdidos

El avión toco tierra, más bien agua y quedo suspendido hasta que el motor exploto enviándolos a la orilla de una isla. Nick y Miley quedaron inconscientes aun abrazados y al despertar, no sabían qué hacer.

"Miley, estas bien?, no te paso nada?" dijo Nick angustiado revisando si ella tenía algún rasguño.

"Calma Nick, estoy bien. Dime, estas tu bien?"

"Si solo tengo un pequeño rasponcito." La verdad es que tenía un raspón de verdad grande pero a Nick solo le importaba una cosa. Miley.

"Wow, eso no es un rasponcito Nick eso es algo grave!"

"No te preocupes, ya me cure, estoy bien."

"Claro, como hay tantas medicinas aquí verdad? Oye, donde están todos los demás?"

"No lo sé, creo que no llegaron aquí."

"Pero mientras tu estés bien y conmigo, no me importa." Nick le dio un abrazo y le susurro "Miley tu eres lo único que me importa ahora y nunca voy a dejar que nada, me escuchas, nada malo te pase." y cerro su trato con un beso la mejilla que se fue moviendo lentamente hacia sus labios y termino en un beso tierno que a Miley le hizo sentir una descarga por todo su cuerpo.

"Tu crees que nos encuentren? Crees que siquiera quieran buscarnos?

"Claro Miles, en el momento que sepan que el avión no llego a su destino, nos van a empezar a buscar de inmediato."

Eso era lo que Nick creía, pero no se imaginaba todo el tiempo que iban a estar ahí.

Mientras tanto en casa de Nick….

"Kevin, crees que ya hayan llegado? Pregunto Joe. "He estado tratando de hablarles y ninguno me contesta," dijo preocupado.

"Seguramente tienen sus teléfonos apagados porque no quieren que los molestemos pero después nos van a hablar." Contesto Kevin calmado a su hermano preocupado.

"Eso espero si no llaman mañana, juro que mandare a un equipo de búsqueda para que los encuentren!!!" Contesto Joe seriamente.


	9. Preocupacion, Peleas y Malas Noticias

Capitulo Ocho: Preocupación, Peleas y Malas Noticias.

Pero pasaron semanas……………….nada………… ya estaban demasiado preocupados…

De pronto, escucharon en las noticias, que el avión nunca llego a su destino. "Lo más probable, es que el avión se haya estrellado y caído al mar o en alguna isla virgen." Dijo el señor de las noticias……………..

"Kevin, no puedo creer que el avión se haya estrellado todavía!!" Dijo Joe con lágrimas en los ojos. "Nuestro hermano podría estar muerto!!" "Qué equipo de búsqueda es ese? Nosotros ya hubiéramos encontrado el avión y a Nick y a Miley!!"

"Joe, deja de decir estupideces!!! Tú sabes que los van a encontrar. No debes perder las esperanzas. Kevin dijo dirigiéndose a la sala.

"Esperanzas? Kevin, nuestro hermano esta perdido en quién sabe dónde, y tú hablas de las esperanzas???" "No nos podemos quedar sentados esperando a que pase un milagro! "Debemos hacer algo!!" le grito Joe a Kevin.

"Y que piensas hacer eh? Robar un avión y buscarlos por todo el océano?? Dime, eso es lo que piensas hacer? Joe eso sería imposible!!" No podemos hacer nada!!" Respondió su hermano, furioso se fue a su cuarto.

"Podría funcionar si supiera como volar un avión." Dijo Joe en voz baja mientras veía a su hermano irse a su cuarto.

"No funcionaria!!" grito Kevin desde su curto. Si lo había escuchado.

Joe se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele, tenía que saber algo de su hermano, tenía que saber si ya habían encontrado algo.

"Han encontrado partes del avión estrellado hace unas semanas en el océano Atlántico según los especialistas, todos los cuerpos están quemados y algunos desaparecidos, seguramente hundidos en el mar. No se encontraron sobrevivientes ya que el avión exploto, no se sabe a ciencia cierta que sucedió pues la caja negra no ha sido encontrada todavía."

"KEVIN!!!! ENCONTRARONPARTESDELAVIONPERONOSEENCONTRARONSOBREVIVIENTES!! VESADONDEESTATUSESPERANZAS??"

**(A/n: si no entendieron: Encontraron partes del avión pero no se encontraron sobrevivientes!! Ves adonde están tus esperanzas??)**

"No, no, no, no puede ser posible… pero yo estaba seguro de que… NOOO!!" Ambos rompieron en llanto….

"Que se supone que les diremos a mama y a papa?" Dijo Kevin.

"Que le diremos a Frankie? Tu sabes todo lo que Frankie quería a Nick…" Respondió Joe

"Todos queremos a Nick pero tendremos que superarlo… al menos lo intentaremos." El llanto regreso…


	10. El Edificio

Capitulo Nueve: El Edificio

Pasaron semanas, Nick y Miley estaban en la isla, tenían algunas cosas del avión que habían llegado hasta la isla por la corriente, tenían comida y agua. Pero lo más importante es que se tenían el uno al otro.

Estaban en la playa viendo el atardecer cuando……

"NICK!! UN BARCO!!! Y VIENE HACIA ACA!!"

"Oh por Dios!!!! Finalmente después de tantas semanas de estar aquí!!! Miley, vamos a salir de aquí!!!" dijo Nick emocionado, después planto un beso que fue glorioso para Miley.

"Nick, rápido ¿Cómo me veo???" dijo Miley arreglándose el cabello.

"Miles, estuviste en una isla desierta por un mes! Como quieres verte?"dijo Nick viendo a Miley con cara de 'enojado'.

"Nick, una mujer se puede ver bien cuando la rescatan, sabes?" dijo Miley defendiéndose.

"No lo dije en esa forma….. lo que yo quise decir fue que tu no necesitas arreglarte, tu siempre te veras hermosa. Nick dijo mirando a Miley a los ojos, y en un instante, se besaron.

El barco se veía antiguo, no parecía algún barco de rescate y mucho menos un crucero. Parecía como un barco de la época de la colonia. Velas blancas, el barco era de madera, un color café oscuro y como toque final, la bandera de Inglaterra. Definitivamente… era un barco de la realeza. Cosa que a Miley le causaba malos recuerdos.

El barco toco tierra, desde donde estaban Nick y Miley se veía como un edificio, el edificio que los salvaría.

La rampa cayo en la blanca arena. Un marino ayudaba a la gente a bajar del barco. De ese edificio salió todo tipo de gente: señores estirados, señoras estiradas, servidumbre, niños y mas…… Pero lo que Miley y Nick no esperaban era que de ese bote saldría una persona muy especial.


	11. Amber

Capitulo Diez: Amber

Después de ese desfile de gente, bajaron personas que se veían mas importantes, por como los anunciaba el marino eran condes, duques, los reyes y la princesa. La princesa de Inglaterra!!!

"Wow, la princesa es bonita!" mintió Nick.

"NICK!!!!" grito Miley enojada

"Calma, fue una broma!"

"Pues no me gustan tus bromas Nicholas Jonas!!!" grito Miley

Justo en ese momento, ella los vio.

"Madre, ve esto, la isla tiene personas!" dijo Amber a su madre.

"Genial, así conseguimos mas trabajadores" dijo la Reina.

"No! Madre ese joven es apuesto! Me lo puedo quedar??" dijo la princesa pícaramente.

"Claro hija, tu sabes que puedes tener lo que quieras." Contesto su madre

"Gracias madre, iré por ellos." Dijo Amber alejándose del barco.

"Miley, la princesa se está acercando! Qué hacemos??" pregunto Nick

"Pues nada, esperamos a que nos encuentre, le contamos lo que paso y listo! Nos vamos a Londres. Dijo Miley muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Está bien, entonces solo nos sentamos a esperar." Dijo Nick sentándose.

"Oh!! HOLA YO SOY AMBER Y VENGO DE UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO!"Dijo la princesa con señas y hablando muy fuerte.

"HOLA YO SOY NICK Y ELLA ES MI NOVIA MILEY Y SOMOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS PERO NUESTRO AVION CHOCO!!" dijo Nick con señas también, haciendo que la princesa se sintiera rara.

"Oh, lo lamento, no lo sabía… espera… dijiste novio? Dijo la princesa [No!!!! No puede tener novia!!!!! Se supone que va a ser mío!!!! Bueno creo que tendré que enseñarle quien manda a esta.]

"Si eso dijo, algún problema??? Contesto Miley enojada.


	12. Niley o Namber?

Capitulo Once: Niley o Namber?

"No, no hay problema!" mintió Amber, [ Claro que hay problema tonta! Pero no te preocupes, por que pronto ya no lo va a haber!] *Sonrisa malvada*

"Bueno, debemos darte ropa, no puedes estar con la misma ropa de hace un mes o sí?" dijo Amber llevándose a Nick hacia el barco.

"Y que pasa con Miles? No le piensas dar ropa también?" dijo Nick deteniéndola.

"Ah… si claro como digas… también le daré ropa a ella." Contesto Amber mirando a Miley arrogantemente.

"Gracias…prin-ce-sa" Dijo Miley morándola con ganas de ahorcarla."Ven Nick sigamos a la princesa" continuo Miley abrazando a Nick mientras caminaba hacia el barco. "Nick, esa niña me está haciendo perder la paciencia. Viste como te estaba coqueteando?? Preferiría quedarme aquí otro mes más antes de estar con la princesita esa!" dijo Miley mientras caminaban.

"No tienes de que preocuparte. Miles, tu sabes que solo amare a una sola persona… y sabes bien que es! Así que deja de preocuparte por ella, eso es lo que quiere, que te enojes, no le des el gusto!" Dijo Nick calmándola, después le dio un beso.

"Interrumpo?" dijo Amber separándolos del beso.

"La verdad…."

"No, puedes continuar" interrumpió Nick.

"Pero…"

"Ya déjalo así Miles." Dijo Nick dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Este bien, solo porque nos va a llevar a Londres. Pero cuando lleguemos ahí nos regresamos a Estados Unidos. Creo que tus papas querrán saber que estás vivo." Dijo Miley dándole un beso rápido.

En lo que venían hablando, no se dieron cuenta que habían entrado al barco hasta que…

"Llegamos a mi camarote. Espero que no esté demasiado grande. "dijo Amber presumiendo.

"No te preocupes Amber, el cuarto que tengo en casa es mas grande." Dijo Miley con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y lo era, el cuarto de Miley era enorme.

"Oh, entonces eres rica???" pregunto Amber.

"Mmm…. Sip, mi papa es el famoso cantante de country Billy Ray Cyrus." Dijo Miley presumiendo.

[ Perfecto, es rica, ahora tendré que competir con una de las mías. No, ella nunca será de las mías, podrá ser rica pero como yo solo hay una y eso bastara para que su novio me elija a mí. ]

"Ehm, que ropa me pondré Amber?" pregunto Nick.

"Ah claro tu ropa mmm… creo que hay…" Amber busco en uno de sus cajones. "Aquí esta, toma cariño esto te quedara bien." Dijo sacando del cajón un pantalón de terciopelo junto con una camisa de manta y un saco.

"Gracias… donde me puedo cambiar?" dijo Nick algo asustado.

"En la puerta de en medio hay un baño cariño." Contesto Amber señalando una gran puerta de madera.

"Cariño???" dijo Miley para sus adentros. "Que le pasa, quien se cree que es??"

"Y… que me voy a poner yo?" pregunto Miley.

"Ah… tu… déjame ver que te puedes poner…" dijo Amber con desgano.

"Y… quien te dio el derecho de decirle a MI novio cariño??" dijo Miley enojada.

"Yo no necesito derechos niña, yo le puedo decir como quiera a quien quiera me entiendes? Y más te vale que dejes a Nick en paz porque yo no lo hare hasta que sea mío. Así que haznos un favor y cuando lleguemos a Londres, aléjate y no vuelvas! Porque si no lo haces, tu vida será más miserable dice lo que seguramente ya es!" Contesto Amber.

"Se supone que lo tengo que tomar como amenaza? Nos tienes ni la menor idea de con quién te estás metiendo niña malcriada! Pues que crees? No me asustas porque yo se que Nick nunca querría a una boba, malcriada niña chiqueada!! Así que por qué no nos haces tú el favor y te vas cuando lleguemos a Londres?" Respondió Miley a su ofensiva.

"Tengo una mejor idea! Si Nick no es mi novio, nunca sales de aquí! Niña soy tu boleto de salida y puedo cancelarlo cuando yo quera así que tú decides si irte o no! Propuso Amber.

Miley no dijo nada _………………_


	13. Decisiones

Capitulo Doce: Decisiones

Miley se quedo callada hasta que Nick llego.

Nick se veía muy diferente con esa ropa, parecía de la realeza…cosa que a Miley le preocupaba desde que Amber la amenazo.

"Wow Nick, Te ves tan guapo!" dijo Amber con una sonrisa picara guiñándole un ojo.

"Si Nick, te ves diferente" añadió Miley viendo hacia el infinito.

De repente se le salió una lágrima.

"Miles, que te pasa?" dijo Nick acercándose a ella.

"Que me pasa?? Qué te pasa a ti?!!!" grito Miley. Se fue corriendo de la habitación llorando.

Miley sabía que debía actuar así. Al menos hasta que estuvieran en Londres, en cuanto llegaran le diría a Nick lo que realmente paso para que se diera cuenta de la bruja que era esa princesita.

"Amber, sabes que le paso a Miley?" pregunto Nick sospechando de Amber.

"Oh! Nick cariño déjala a veces las mujeres cambian de sentimientos de un momento a otro." Dijo ella con un tono demasiado coqueto.

"Mejor iré a ver qué le pasa." Dijo Nick dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Por favor! No te preocupes por ella! Seguro estará bien! Ya se le pasara. Además, no te he presentado a mis padres! Debes conocerlos cuanto antes!" dijo Amber jalando a Nick hacia el comedor.

Miley estaba sentada junto a una palmera fuera del barco. No podía soportar tener que ver a Nick con esa bruja. Sería mejor si no estuviera cerca de ellos si es que quería salir de ese lugar.

Se quedo viendo el horizonte hasta que una idea surgió en su cabeza… No podía dejar que esa se quedara con Nick… No lo permitiría…Haría pagar a la bruja por amenazarla… Amenazar a la hija de Billy Ray Cyrus!... Su lado de diva salió por primera vez.


	14. La Diva

Capitulo Trece: La Diva

[Vamos Miley, tu puedes hacerlo. Llego la hora de demostrar la diva que puedes llegar a ser, gracias a Philip puedo hacer esto, aprendí mucho viéndolo, yo puedo ser mucho más malcriada que esa bruja. ]

Miley se dirigió hacia el comedor ya con la ropa de Amber. Se había maquillado y peinado, se veía muy diferente a lo que ella era. Se sentía rara usando eso pero si quería que todos creyeran su mentirita piadosa debía hacerlo. Miley entro en el comedor con una gran sonrisa fingida.

"Miley?" Dijeron Nick y Amber al mismo tiempo. Ambos estaban asombrados, Amber estaba muriéndose de celos que su ropa le quedara mucho mejor a Miley que a ella misma, y Nick… bueno el solo estaba muy sorprendido.

Miley hizo una reverencia hacia los reyes. "Buenas tardes sus majestades." Dijo con toda diplomacia. Se sentó junto a Nick. Del otro lado estaba Amber viéndola, Miley la volteó a ver, en su mirada veía toda la envidia y la furia que Amber sentía. Su plan estaba funcionando.

"Y bien jóvenes, como sucedió su trágico accidente?" pregunto la Reina

"Pues…"

"Íbamos hacia Londres de hecho. Nick y yo estábamos de viaje, queríamos unas vacaciones de todo el bullicio de nuestra ciudad." Dijo Miley interrumpiendo a Nick. El solo se quedo callado viéndola.

"Entonces nuestro jet quedo atrapado en una horrenda tormenta. Una de las alas se rompió, caímos hasta que tocamos agua. El avión exploto y llegamos hasta aquí. Debo suponer que no estábamos muy lejos ya que pudimos llegar a tierra." Continuó Miley.

"Miles, que haces? Jet, vacaciones del bullicio de nuestra ciudad?" Pregunto Nick susurrándole al oído.

"Te explico luego, tu sígueme la corriente." Contesto Miley hasta que…

"Por favor! Secretear en la mesa es una falte de educación!" dijo Amber.

"Lo sentimos de verdad Amber, sus majestades, la verdad fue un momento de debilidad. Nunca haríamos eso todo mundo sabe que no es de respeto." Contesto Miley diplomáticamente.

"Si, lo sentimos de verdad." La apoyo Nick.

Durante la comida, Miley se comporto como todo una Diva, diciéndole a Amber cualquier defecto que le viera al vestido, a como comía, a como se le quedaba viendo, etc. Amber estaba que la rabia la corroía, pero Miley tenía encantados a los reyes. El plan de la hora de comer funciono. Esperaba que sucediera lo mismo en la Cena.

"Gracias por esta maravillosa comida, si nos disculpan iremos a dar un paseo por la playa." Dijo Miley levantándose, y acompañada por Nick, salieron del barco.

"Amber, deberías comportarte mejor! Miley es toda una señorita y solo es hija de un cantante! Y tú, eres hija de los reyes y no puedes! Deberías pedirle consejos no crees?" dijo su madre, su padre la miro y asintió. Amber estaba furiosa! [Una niña como ella no podía haber causado tanta impresión en sus padres. La iba a pagar!

Mientras…

"Miley, por que estabas diciendo tantas mentiras!" dijo Nick confundido.

"Mira, tal vez no me creas y la verdad no me importa mucho pero Amber me amenazo con que si quería salir de aquí tu debías ser su novio. Por eso Salí llorando, porque pensaba seguir sus indicaciones, pero luego me puse a pensar, y no valía la pena, entonces idee un plan. Intentare se una diva para ganarme a los reyes, es obvio que Amber te llevara a Londres y para que no me deje aquí, me hare amiga de sus padres."

Wow Miles, te luciste, pero yo ya sabía que te amenazo, cuando me fui, las escuche por la puerta" dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa.

"Tu! Que no ves que es irrespetuoso espiar a una señorita cuando es Amenazada por una bruja?" dijo Miley poniendo cara de indignación.

"Que buena actriz eres Miles." Dijo Nick dándole un beso en la mejilla.


	15. El Desayuno

Capitulo Catorce: EL Desayuno

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad madre! Esa niña les ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!" Dijo Amber tratando de convencer a su madre.

"Basta! Deja de decir tonterías, la señorita Cyrus es muy cumplida, sociable y mejor comportada que tú! Así que o quiero que sigas hablando de ella de esa manera!" Dijo la reina regañando a su hija. Después regreso a su habitación.

Juro que esa niña me las va a pagar! No se va a quedar con MI Nicky! No la voy a dejar!!!

Con Niley……

"Bien Miles, ahora que vamos a hacer? Cuál es el plan de hoy?" Pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

"Pues solo seguiremos siendo extremadamente educados. Como….. Philip….. Ag! Miley se estremeció. Su nombre me trae malos recuerdos."

"No te preocupes, ya no lo vas a volver a ver nunca." Dijo Nick con una sonrisa y abrazo a Miley.

"Creo que es hora del desayuno, a comenzar con la farsa." Dijo Miley con una sonrisa bastante grande.

"Que linda te ves cuando haces planes malvados." Dijo Nick soltando una ligera risita.

"Bueno ya basta de tonterías, debemos ir a desayunar." Dijo Miley algo enojada saliendo de la habitación.

"Está bien, vamos." Dijo Nick siguiéndola.

Entraron en el comedor donde se encontraban Amber y los reyes. Nick y Miley se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.

"Buenos días sus majestades, Amber." Dijo Miley toda cortesía.

Nick la imito y le siguió el juego. "Como han dormido esta noche?"

"Muy bien, gracias, espero que estén comodos con su habitación." Dijo la reina.

"Claro, está muy bien la habitación. Muchas gracias de nuevo por acceder a llevarnos hasta Londres." Dijo Miley viendo de reojo a Amber.

"Oh, no los podíamos dejar aquí o si? Además ustedes son muy corteses y creo que le podrían ayudar a Amber con sus modales. La verdad aveces me pregunto si tiene!" Dijo el rey mirando a Amber.

"Papi!! Deja de hablar de mi así! Tu sabes lo que pienso de…."

"Amber, no es educado gritar en la mesa." Dijo Miley con una sonrisa.

"Tiene razón hija, en la mesa no se grita." Dijo la reina coincidiendo con Miley.

Amber puso cara de pocos amigos y se concentro en comer. Tambien en pensar en cómo separar a Nick de Miley.


	16. El Funeral

Capitulo Quince: El Funeral

"No puedo creer que se haya ido!" Dijo Denisse con lágrimas en toda su cara. "Mi hijo, no es justo… El era tan bueno!"

"Créeme mama a él no le gustaría saber que estas triste. Aunque todos sabemos que no era justo." Dijo Kevin con signos de que el también había estado llorando.

"Mami, porque Nick se tuvo que ir? Porque Diosito quiso que se fuera con él?" Dijo Frankie también llorando.

"Lo que pasa es que Nick es una persona muy buena y Dios quiso que estuviera con él. Aunque es verdad, fue muy pronto." Contesto su papa, quien también había llorado hace unos momentos.

"Lo que me molesta es que Joe ni siquiera quiso venir al funeral de su hermano." Dijo Denisse con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

"Lo que pasa es que a él le afecto bastante y cree que sigue vivo. Pobre, me imagino que se ha de estar sintiendo fatal." Dijo Kevin

"A todos nos afecto hijo pero no por eso nos debemos dejar de venir a su despedida."

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Jonas…

"No, no, no esto no es posible, yo se que Nick sigue vivo, lo puedo sentir." Joe se seguía repitiendo eso desde que escucho la noticia de que el avión se estrello.

Joe estaba tumbado en el suelo de la sala viendo al techo, no podía evitarlo, el también lloraba, porque muy en el fondo sabia que solo se estaba engañando a si mismo, el sabia que su hermano estaba muerto, o almenos eso era lo que todos creían.

Mientras tanto en casa de Billy……

"Sabia que ese niño no era bueno para Miley, gracias a ese despreciable mocoso mi hija esta muerta, al igual que su madre, por culpa de un pobre." Dijo Billy a si mismo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ahora el estaba solo, solo y sin nadie con quien estar, también se sintió culpabe.

"Si yo no la hubiera obligado a casarse con Philip, si solo le hubiera dado la libre elección, ella seguiría aquí." Se culpo Billy.

Estaba en la tumba de Miley, una tumba sin cuerpo, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar sus restos. De quedo arrodillado por un momento mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas. Dejo un ramo de rosas arcoíris, las favoritas de Miley, y se alejo de la tumba. Pronto estaba fuera del cementerio.


	17. Cada Vez Mas Cerca

Capitulo Dieciséis: Cada Vez Más Cerca.

Miley estaba dando un paseo por la playa, faltaba poco para que se fuera el barco. Seguramente todos habrían pensado lo peor, pero mañana estaría en Londres y podría avisarle a todos que seguían vivos. Tal vez regresar a Malibu no sería una mala idea pero…. Que pasaba si su padre no la dejaba irse después?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se sentó en la arena viendo el atardecer.

"Miles, estas bien?" Dijo Nick sorprendiéndola.

"Nick, no sabía que estabas aquí, me asustaste." Contesto Miley con la voz todavía algo quebrada.

"Dime, que te sucede? Porque lloras?" Dijo Nick Abrazándola.

"Nada… es solo que… tu sabes…seguramente nuestras familias deben estar pensando lo peor… y… que tal si cuando regresemos mi padre hace algo que nos separe? O peor…"

Nick interrumpió a Miley con un tierno beso. "No va a suceder, ya veras, ahora solo preocúpate por llegar a Londres." Aun abrazándola se levanto y Miley también.

"Gracias."

"No hay de que, tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti Miles. Ahora debemos regresar, mañana tendremos un día muy largo."

"Tienes razón, vamos" Dijo Miley caminando hacia el barco.

Entraron en el pero alguien los estaba esperando…

"Niickyy!!!" Grito Amber corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

"Ehm… Amber, que haces?" Dijo Nick alejándose de ella.

"Oh, Nicky, tu tan modesto. Como que, qué hago? Es obvio, te abrazo!" Dijo Amber apretujándolo como muñeco.

"Lo que quiso decir Nick era, POR QUE ABRAZAS A MI NOVIO? ? ?" Dijo Miley molesta.

"Que no le dijiste Nicky? Dijiste que le dirias hoy!" Dijo Amber con tono de "enojo"

"Decirme que Nick?" Dijo Miley algo molesta.

"No lo….."

"Pues que ahora el es MI novio!" Dijo Amber con orgullo…


	18. Quien es Justin y Novios?

Capitulo Diecisiete: Quien es Justin… y… Novios?

"Di… di…jiste… novios?" dijeron Miley y Nick al mismo tiempo.

"Claro! Nick, que no te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer?" Dijo Amber. Sus ojos se dilataron mientras contaba la escena.

"Ayer, me encontré con Nick en la noche!! Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas por mucho tiempo!! Despues me dijo que no podía ocultarlo mas… y… me beso!!!!!" Dijo Amber soñando.

Nick estaba confundido, su tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba a Amber bailar por el lugar.

"Es… cierto Nick? Dime que lo que ella esta diciendo no es verdad!" Dijo Miley con señales de que iba a llorar.

"Miles… no… tu sabes que a la única que amo eres tu!" Dijo Nick tomando el rostro de Miley entre sus manos. Despues le susurro "Aparte tu sabes que ella esta loca!" Soltó una pequeña risita.

"Tienes razón. Como pude creerle? Yo se que tu no serias capaz de hacer algo asi." Dijo Miley abrazandolo.

"Oh, Nick? Porque le dijiste eso? Que ya no me quieres?" Dijo Amber aventándose a sus brazos.

"Ehm, Amber, podrías dejar de abrazar a MI novio? Dijo Miley enojada.

"Querida, supéralo, el es MIO!!" Dijo Amber viendo a Miley con odio.

"Quieres que te vaya mal?" Dijo Miley empujando a Amber.

"Como te atreves?" Dijo Amber levantándose del suelo a punto de golpear a Miley.

"Por favor! Dejen de pelear, Miles no hagas esto!" Dijo Nick sujetando a Miley

"El tiene razón, no deben de pelear." Dijo una persona acercándose a ellos.

"A ti quien te pidió tu opinión Justin?" Le grito Amber.

Miley se detuvo por un momento. "Justin? Quien es Justin?" Pregunto

"Mi nombre es Justin Gaston, soy primo de la princesa Amber." Luego susurro algo que Amber no pudo escuchar. "Por desgracia mia."

"Lo siento pero, por que no te habíamos visto antes?" Pregunto Nick

"Lo que pasa es que había estado enfermo pero ya estoy mejor." Dijo Justin dedicándole una sonrisa a Miley. Nick se dio cuenta y volteo a verlo con celos.

"Oh, bien, yo soy Miley, pero me puedes llamar Miles." Dijo Miley devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Un gusto conocerte Miles, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien." Dijo Justin viéndola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.


End file.
